


paint me red

by berryargento



Series: Aqours casual!Vampire AU [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampires, casual!vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: Presence is but an expensive wish.





	

****_Dia was thinking sometimes, about how to make Mari feel comfortable around her._

_All in the while, she’s a responsible pureblood who reigned the area, she must work hard to keep the bridge between humanity and vampire’s stood right, protecting this small seaside town from the fear of vampire ghouls was Kurosawa family’s top priority._

_Yet, she has her own feelings and a person—a human ‘mate’—she cared for more than anything, more than her mission._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe, just maybe, she could hear her own family whispered behind her back, that an heir to the main of Kurosawa is blinded with blood, near to become one with ghouls—_

Mari is awakened that day having Dia was not by her side again, in one morning of a weekend.

It’s rare to wake up with Dia’s around, if Mari’s lucky, Dia was still pacing around the room sorting things as she off to go somewhere before school—family-related vampire issues, she said—or there would only be a little note along with a breakfast for the blonde-haired human. Usually, if Dia was about to go out during weekends, she would do it after seeing Mari’s awake and they would eat their breakfast together ... what’s up with today?

She perked up to hear voices of rasping cough from the apartment’s living room. Filled with worry, Mari quickly tread to the door to find the black-haired vampire was present on the sofa, clutching on her neck.

“Dia ...?”

She was not like a usually composed Dia, it was an entirely different being. Upon her call, a pair of dulling green, slowly turning to red, greeted her.

“M-Mari-san ...? You’re ... awake?”

“Dia—“

“D-Don’t come near me,” she rejected the hand. “I-I might hurt you.”

Mari paused, though unable to bear seeing Dia hurt. What did her warning meant—she _might_ hurt her? She knew that vampire with red eyes are problems but Dia is Dia ... right?

Without warning, the next she went to see the emerald had been replaced by red, she was pushed down to the sofa, unable to move as both of her hands locked with a strong grip of a vampire. Dia was towering her, red eyes glowing yet voiced something deeper and darker, her sharp fangs were revealed, the entire figure of Kurosawa Dia mimicked that she was hungry.

Mari didn’t scream, Mari didn’t fight back the sudden change, she only stared at those red eyes of the vampire, which held her gaze just as same as how the normal emerald would. While the strong grip still kept the human, the vampire didn’t move, stay frozen in place to just bore her eyes to the blonde.

“Dia?” Mari called.

She felt something warm fell on her cheeks not long.

Tears.

Those red eyes were crying, the grip to her arms slacked. Mari lifted up her hand to graze at the vampire’s cheek, moving on to erase the trail of continuing tears.

“Dia? Can you hear me?” Mari tried. “What’s wrong?”

Dia didn’t answer, the stare grew blank before she fell.

 

* * *

 

“Onee-chan was?”

Ruby was a bit shocked to receive the sudden call from Mari that morning. Mari wasn’t exactly in panic but her voice was beyond strained, she sounded helpless to see the raven-haired vampire suddenly faint.

But, the ‘condition’ Mari described was ... _unsettling_ for the little Kurosawa to know.

“I don’t think it’s a hunger ... I mean, Onee-chan fed to Mari-san frequently, right?” Mari on the other line paused to Ruby’s description before she confirmed. “Let me search for something first, Ruby will text you later, okay?”

 

.

.

.

 

Mari took Dia back to their room, tucking her inside the sheets. Her mind was pretty much a scrambling mess right now, she couldn’t think of anything to ease Dia’s condition. Even with the vampire’s eyes closed, she looked like she was in pain; her skin went paler, the beads of sweat were trailing down.

Ruby suggested to get her sister a towel of warm water and let her rest, however, Mari couldn’t sit still.

It was painful to see Dia in that state.

She bit her fingers, her blood pooling before giving it to Dia’s lips. The little Kurosawa advised giving just a little, seeing whether it would help the struggling vampire or not.

“... Dia.”

There was no answer.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, Mari?” Kanan answered her phone when she was on her break from taking care the shop. The weather was friendly that it made a lot of customers coming since the morning. “I was about to call you to ask about something, but guess it can wait, what’s wrong?”

_“I don’t know ... but Dia seems to be sick._ ”

Kanan got up from her seat, leaning to her shop’s balcony the moment Mari said it. “She is ...?"

 _“Yeah, umm, you know, it was like some kind of fever but ... it bothers me when she suddenly said before she fainted that she ‘might hurt me’,”_ the blue-haired vampire listened with intent. _“Ruby-chan said she’d call me if she found anything of the interest ... do you know anything about it, Kanan?”_

Like a **ghoul** would.

It was one thing Kanan came to think of, then again it was a pure conjecture, Dia is a pureblood, stronger than her also has the lowest chance to convert into one.

Also, it could be the ‘weakness’ the vampire of now exhibited since they are practically immune to sunlight and sometimes silverwares; they have a particular time when they need to feed on blood so much, a blood-crazed state, that made their senses and their powers grew weaker. Vampires who didn’t feed on blood as quick as possible would be in a state of dormant for a few days until the cycle pass, although since it’s rare to be far too weak in this cycle, vampires tend to brush the symptoms off.

However, humans must not acknowledge this weakness, it’s written in Vampire’s Codec.

“... Maybe she’s tired; you know she often overworked herself.” Kanan chose to answer the latter. “Give her time to rest, Dia is strong, she’ll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

A text message arrived in her phone as she shuffled to the living room, deep in thought.

 

_Give Onee-chan her rest, seems tiredness got the best of her._

_Notes: She loves to be spoiled. Good food and good attention are a plus._

_Good luck, Mari-san!_

Perhaps she just couldn’t erase the thought of Dia’s tears when she strangled Mari in the morning that she stayed wondering, racking her brain of answers that only the sleeping vampire could answer.

“Good food ... huh ...”

Her golden eyes wandered to the kitchen, an idea sprung in her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

_She remembered the girl in a white dress stood in front of the beach not long ago, taking a stroll with her for a short while before stopping to simply gaze at the sea._

_The moon was beautiful, being in its fullest tonight, the moment she could savor blood without having too much to worry—_

_—Wait._

_Since when her hand stained ... red?_

_How long since the girl disappeared from walking beside her?_

_Emerald eyes were torn in horror as she gazed downwards, to the pool of blood on the sand she was stepping in; to the colorless, scattered limbs that were littering her feet, absent from blood drops. A streak of blonde hair. A faint smell of lemon mixed with iron._

_What—she had done?_

_She dropped her knees down, searching for a hint of life between an incomprehensible pile of limbs and organs._

_“Mari-san ...? Did I do this to you?”_

_Nobody answered; nobody dared to, even the moon itself._

_“No—No! I’m not—I’m not a lowly ghoul, I’m—!”_

_._

_._

_._

“—Dia!”

Warmth.

What greeted her cold, trembling body was a warmth from a human embrace. She could feel something else prickling her skin, a form of salt water—

Mari was holding her, tears streaming from her eyes as she repeatedly calling her name. Dia swallowed, hard.

It was a dream ... it was a _nightmare_. She _had killed_ her beloved human in her dreams.

“M, Mari-san what did I—“ a sharp pain stung to her head, a piece of recollection when she pinned Mari down in her ‘crazed’ state playing. “—I didn’t hurt you, right? You’re not hurt—“

Mari’s hold to Dia’s body intensified, “Please think about yourself first before thinking about others, you dummy,” she tilted her head up to bump their foreheads together. “Are _you_ okay?”

The blonde human gave a smile as she said, traveling her fingertips to trace at Dia’s cheek, continuing to squeeze it a bit. Mari didn’t let go half of her arm from holding Dia, pulling their bodies close for the vampire to hear Mari’s heartbeat as well as her rhythm of regular breaths back to the confines of the cozy blanket.

Dia felt her throat was no longer burning, so as her hazy mind and desires to request blood, but her whole system was weak, she couldn’t focus her heightened senses per usual, also hints of aches were present through her body.

She was in her weakest state, yet, a hand from a human kept her strong, fulfilled.

“Mari-san ...” she rasped, the girl in front of her hummed as a response. “Can you c-come closer, please?”

Their distance was a mere centimeter, cold lips to the warmer ones; a short exchange that sent a different kind of warmth to Mari’s heart. The blonde was sure the vampire heard her heart leaped, as she could see the rigid lips curled a little to form a weak smile, Mari blushed.

“I take it that you want to say that you’re okay, Dia,” she said in relieved tone. “Do get more rest, I’ll be here—I’ll be _your_ strength.”

“Mm.”

Mari took Dia closer to her chest, letting the vampire indulging into the lullaby of her living, beating heart until she was sleeping soundly, void of past nightmares.

 

.

.

.

 

_Dia was thinking sometimes, about how to make Mari feel comfortable around her._

_All in the while, she’s a responsible pureblood who reigned the area, she must work hard to keep the bridge between humanity and vampire’s stood right, protecting this small seaside town from the fear of vampire ghouls was Kurosawa family’s top priority._

_Yet, she has her own feelings and a person—a human ‘mate’—she cared for more than anything, more than her mission._

_She was no longer a watcher to vampires in her vision because she has changed, her vision moved to another focus._

_That focus is Ohara Mari._

 

.

 

The next time Dia awakened, she was still in Mari’s captive embrace, seems the human was sleeping, because of the position they were in, it was far too comfortable to move away from each other.

Dia could sense a minuscule part of her power building up after the good rest.

“Mari-san.”

Upon the call, Mari squirmed a bit, making incoherent answer between ‘hrrm’ and ‘another five minutes’, Dia couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute sight.

“Do wake up before a vampire gives you a good morning kiss.”

Well, Dia hoped Mari didn’t fake her sleep after she successfully embarrassing herself by saying such things. It’s technically not morning, though, it’s past afternoon already.

“Guess it can’t be helped,” the raven-haired vampire mumbled. “After all, you’ve nursed me to health.”

One, two, three—

“Hrrm— _oh_ , Dia? Are you awake?” Dia was frozen in place, awkward. “Sorry, did I crush your body while hugging you?”

“A-Ahem. Uhh. N-No, I’m alright.”

The vampire straightened up, rolling to the other side before trying to be up. Mari was quick to shush her from moving and guided Dia up.

“I-I’m okay now, you don’t have to worry—“

“No, no, no, big _no, Dia_!” Mari shook her head, adding a dash of pout along the way. “This Mari will spoil you for today, this is just the beginning!”

Emerald eyes fluttered, Dia’s jaw went slack, “E-Excuse me? Spoiling? Me?”

“You better don’t move from there, I’ll reheat your food in a sec.”

The blonde human fled to the kitchen, leaving the vampire puzzled and dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

A bowl of egg porridge and a cup of matcha pudding later.

Dia insisted that she can eat on her own, but Mari won over the top to feed the sick vampire. The vampire surrendered from the argument faster than she usually does, well, perhaps a part of her wanted to be spoonfed by her human mate.

—Of course, she kept that part of the truth to herself, Mari already seen her embarrassing self more than necessary today.

“So, how’s the Shiny Egg Porridge taste?” Mari said in a sing-song voice as Dia wiped her lips.

“You could do better for the garnishes, but it’s really great, thank you,” Dia answered. “And the matcha pudding just as fluffy as I expected. I would love for some more.”

“Sometime later, then. I can’t afford to give the sick too many sweets aside the main food~” the blonde winked, Dia laughed lightly and gave in.

Dia wished that her weakened state will pass as quick as possible so she didn’t make Mari worried too much. She couldn’t tell the exact condition because of the rules, she simply said that she was ‘sick’ like how humans are.

Mari moved the tray from the bed to the counter beside the bed then she climbed back to sit beside Dia, leaning to the vampire by her shoulder. The blonde sighed softly when she saw Dia’s slender fingers meeting with her palm, a sign of tremor was there but the vampire managed to give her hand a firm squeeze.

“I don’t know how to show my greatest gratitude.”

“There’s no need to,” Mari smiled. “Your presence is more than enough, dear vampire.”

Silence passed while they simply playing with other’s fingertips, sometimes grazing, sometimes making circular motions, sometimes Mari opening and closing her palms to feel Dia’s hands on hers; relishing and enjoying each and other company peacefully and happily.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I ... _pushed_ you. I _demanded_ blood,” the force of grip intensified. “I—what kind of _animal_ I was? I should’ve known from the start that it’s you, I would never hurt you, I—“

“Dia.”

The firm voice stopped her trail of self-depreciating.

“Y, Yes?”

“For me—perhaps for humans—it’s usual for vampires to desire for blood, however, you’re different from any vampires out there, you _belonged_ here.” Mari clasped Dia’s hand to meet her heart; her pulsating heart. “You’re mine and I’m yours.”

Both of them stayed, cheeks burning to the abrupt confession.

It didn’t take Dia to be near to sense Mari’s heartbeats’ patterns, she knew from afar and it was the right melody played inside her head, the movement that she loved, the droplets of blood flowing that she longed—at times it would be excited, sparked her interest, slow but sure, assured Dia that Mari was there for her.

_It was everything she could ever wish from a powerless creature like a human; the warmth of love, the warmth of blood._

“Mari-san,” Dia called. “Can I ask you to come closer once more?”

Ignoring the pleasent fuzzy feelings spreading inside her chest from butterflies that dancing underneath, Mari complied.

“A pleasure.”


End file.
